Crueles intenciones
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Jack acepta la apuesta de Hans de salir con "La bruja de las nieves", Elsa Storm, para que este lo ayude con la chica que le gusta. Sin embargo, a medida que va conociéndola Jack empieza a tener nuevos sentimientos ¿Qué hará? ¿Dejara que esos sentimientos fluyan?... ¿O continuara con sus crueles intenciones? (soy algo mala resumiendo)
1. La apuesta

**_Nos soy dueña de Frozen y del Origen de los Guardianes._**

**_En esta historia también aparecerán personajes de otra película. _**

**_Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un Jelsa y se me vino esta historia a la cabeza. Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad y que les guste._**

**_Crueles intenciones_**

**_La apuesta_**

Era muy hermosa, increíblemente hermosa. Jack solo pensaba en ella y solo en ella, en Amanda Tristón. Ella era la más popular de la escuela Weselton, perfecto cuerpo, ojos color verdes, cabellos oscuro, piel sube y bien bronceada.

¿A quién engañaba? todos los hombres en la escuela la querían, hombres que eran mucho más guapo que él, la probabilidades de que una chica como ella le diera importancia eran escasas. Hubo más de una ocasión en las que intento hablar con ella y jamás le presto un segundo de atención.

Jack estaba lo más tranquilo, recargado sobre la pared del pasillo de la escuela, observando a Amanda, que estaba hablando con sus amigas. Su paz se ve interrumpida cuando Hans, su amigo de primaria y secundaria, lo golpeo en la cabeza con su cuaderno para llamar su atención, más bien, para molestarlo.

-Auu ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Jack molesto, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-Nada, solo quiero saber qué es lo que miras con tanto interés.

-¿Y tú que crees?

Hans dirigió su vista hacia adelante y no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba mirando a la chica más deseable en todo la escuela. Él soltó una risa burlona y Jack solo se limitó a ignorarlo.

A diferencia de Jack, Hans tenía más éxitos con las chicas. Era guapo, capitán del equipo de futbol y, por supuesto, todas las chicas lo querían. Él si era un chico en el que Amanda se fijaría.

-Jack, no te ofendas- comenzó a decir Hans- pero te estas fijando en el premio mayor.

-Soy consciente de eso, pero no quiere decir que no pueda mirarla… ¿Cómo haces para que las chicas te hablen?

-Es que soy irresistible- comento Hans con tono vanidoso mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

-Ooh vamos, suenas igual que un cretino.

-Pero digo la verdad.

Jack sacudió la cabeza y camino hacia adelante, honestamente los cometarios de su amigo no le servían. Hans resoplo por esa actitud y corrió hacia él para seguirle el paso.

-Vamos, Jack- hablo dándole un golpecito en el brazo-. Sé que puedes tener suerte con alguna chica.

-Bueno, entonces ayúdame con Amanda- le pidió una vez que se detuvo.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-No, estoy segura de que si tú, Hans Selterton, habla con ella y le dices quien soy quizás tenga posibilidades.

-Mmm…no lo sé Jack.

-Por favor, habla con ella después de clases y mañana me dices que sucedió.

Hans soltó un suspiro de agotamiento.

-Está bien, veré que sucede, pero tendrás que hacer mi tarea de matemáticas.

-De acuerdo- acepto Jack.

Al final de clases Hans fue a buscar a Amanda. Sabía que esto no resultaría, Amanda era una chica muy complicada y los chicos como Jack no le atraían. Solo hacía esto porque su "amigo" le daba algo de lastima, tranquilamente él podría decirle a Jack que Amanda le dijo que definitivamente no saldría con un perdedor como él.

Amanda estaba serrando su casillero cuando Hans llego para hablarle.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- empezó a hablar el pelirrojo-, una linda chica en el camino.

-Cierra la boca- pidió Amanda poniendo los ojos en blanco-, ambos sabemos que todavía no cedí a tus encantos.

Obviamente que Hans quería a Amanda. Pero él no tenía los mismos sentimientos que Jack.

-Ya sé, pero no vengo por eso cariño, vengo a pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-A un amigo mío le interesas- le respondió Hans apoyando su brazo en el casillero.

-¿A si? ¿A qué amigo?- pregunto con interés pero muy poco sorprendida, ya que sabía cuál era su reputación en la escuela.

-A Jack Tomson.

Amanda soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es broma?- interrogo entre risa- ¿A caso me viste cara de salir con un perdedor como él?

-Eh vamos, Jack tiene sus encantos.

-Estas mintiendo.

-Sí, es verdad, estoy mintiendo. Por favor, me seguirá molestando si no le das una oportunidad, después puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

-Mmm está bien, pero solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Quiero que ese perdedor humille a "la bruja de las nieves"

Hans se sorprendía por lo que le pedía. Amanda jamás le había dado importancia a esa chica y por lo general ella era la que humillaba a la gente, no otros por ella.

-¿Por qué quieres eso?

-Porque la muy bruja me hizo pasar vergüenza en frente de la clase de historia y no se la puedo dejar pasar.

-No, me refiero a porque no la humillas tú.

Amanda se acercó más a Hans y lo acorralo contra los casilleros.

-No pienso perder mi tiempo en eso- dijo esbozando una sonrisa un tanto siniestra-. Me divertiré más viendo como ese chico la humilla en frente de todos. Además, si tienes éxito, te daré lo que has querido desde hace tiempo.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se apoyó en el de Hans, lo que causo que él empezara a respirar de forma agitada.

-Con eso lograras completar tu estúpida colección- completo.

-Oh ¿Sabes de eso?- cuestiono Hans con una ceja levantada.

-Seamos honestos Hans, tú y yo somos la misma clase de persona y sé muy bien cuáles son tus intenciones y siendo sincera, conociendo como es mi reputación, eso a mí no me afecta.

Hans se mordió el labio para reprimir una risa.

-Sin embargo- continuo hablando Amanda-, si el perdedor de tu "amigo" no hace bien las cosas me tendrás que dar ese lindo auto que tienes.

-Cariño, acabas de conseguirte una apuesta.

Hans sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, Jack tenía que conquistar a la bruja de las nieves, la chica más fría y más complicada de toda la escuela. Ella no era muy sociable y tampoco mostraba algún interés por los hombres.

Al siguiente día de hablar con Amanda Hans se apresuró a buscar a Jack, lo encontró en el patio de la escuela dibujando en su cuaderno como era de costumbre.

-Amigo mío- hablo Hans tomándolo del cuello- te tengo buenas noticias.

El abrazo empezaba a asfixiar a Jack y tuvo que apartarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lograste que Amanda hable conmigo?

-No exactamente…

-Entonces no son buenas noticias- le interrumpió Jack.

-Antes de sacar conclusiones escúchame.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?- pregunto el castaño con indignación suponiendo que nada de lo que iba a hacer Hans iba a dar resultado.

- Ayer estuve hablando con Amanda y le dije muchas cosas de ti, al parecer está interesada.

-¡¿De verdad?- los ojos de Jack se iluminaron.

-Sí, pero no fue suficiente para ella.

-Ho vamos, síguele hablando de mí.

-Mmm ¿sabes qué? te reto a una apuesta, si ganas le seguiré hablando a Amanda hasta que salga contigo, si yo gano tendrás que hacer lo que yo te digo, hasta mi tarea.

-¿Y en que consiste la apuesta?

-Tienes que salir con la "bruja de las nieve". Y no solo eso, tienes que acostarte con ella.

A Jack se le helo la sangre ¿la bruja de las nieves? ¿Qué clase de mosquito le había picado a su compañero?

La bruja de las nieves, Elsa Storm, Jack jamás se había fijado en ella y tampoco parecía ser el tipo de persona con la que se debía jugar.

-¿Qué ocurre Jack?- se burló Hans- ¿Acaso te da miedo?

Ese último comentario prendió el fuego de competitividad de Jack.

-Hans, acabas de conseguirte una apuesta.

El pelirrojo sonrió de forma siniestra y estrecho la mano de Jack para cerrar la apuesta.

El juego estaba a punto de empezar.

**_¿Y bien? ¿Les gusta? _**

**_Espero alguno de sus comentarios :) _**

**_Saludos._**


	2. La bruja de las nieves

**_Nos soy dueña de Frozen y del Origen de los Guardianes._**

**_En esta historia también aparecerán personajes de otras películas y tampoco me pertenecen. _**

**_Aquí aparece el personaje, Beth, no es un OC, es Fawn, el hada de la película Tinkerbell. Le cambie el nombre porque el verdadero suena raro. Tengo que ponerla chicos, es que honestamente amo ese personaje XD_**

**_La bruja de las nieves_**

Jack en verdad tenía que estar loco para hacer esto, en realidad no entendía porque hacia esto…a si, por Amanda. Aun así ¿Cómo hablarle a Elsa Storm, la bruja de las nieves?

Sabía algunas cosas de ella. Una, tenía una hermana menor, Anna, quien era novia del capitán del equipo de básquet, Kristoff, que por cierto, Hans no soportaba. Dos, tenía una prima llamada Rapunzel y su novio, Eugene, también formaban parte del equipo de básquet, y también se llevaba mal con Hans. Tres, no hablaba mucho, la única amiga que conocía de ella era una extraña chica llamada Beth que era fanática de los comics y de los videojuegos. Cinco, era muy seria, no conocía a nadie que la haya visto reír o sonreír, de ahí venia su apodo.

Hans le dio un reto demasiado difícil, mas sabiendo que él no tenía mucho éxito con las chicas. Jack le dijo que no era muy justo pero el pelirrojo, en su auto defensa, le contesto "_una idiota como ella, que jamás ha tenido novio, no tardaría en decirte que sí"_. Pero ahora que Jack lo pensaba mejor, dudaba que eso fuese cierto.

Antes de entrar al salón de clase, Jack miro donde se sentaba Elsa. Como era de esperarse, estaba sola, al fondo del aula, del lado de la ventana, muy concentrada en un libro, su mano apoyada sobre su cabeza.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Jack entro caminando lentamente, yendo hacia donde estaba Elsa y diciéndose en la cabeza "_relájate". _Se detuvo cuando estuvo en frente de ella.

-Eh…- tos-hola.

Elsa separo los ojos de su libro para prestarle atención al chico. Al no tener alguna especia de respuesta Jack supuso que tenía que explicarse.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto apuntando con su dedo al asiento que estaba al lado de ella.

Elsa le dio una rápida mirada al lugar y luego volvió a su vista a Jack, lo que lo puso más nervioso.

-Supongo que si- respondió Elsa encogiéndose levemente de hombros-, dudo que la silla vaya a comerte.

Si, definitivamente esto no iba a ser fácil. Era más que obvio que nadie, mucho menos un hombre, se le había acercado de esa manera. Jack asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento mientras Elsa volvía a su pacifica lectura.

¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Cómo tener una conversación de al menos cinco minutos?

-¿Qué lees?

-Orgullo y Prejuicio- respondió la joven rubia sin mirarlo.

-Oh, eso parece interesante.

-Lo es.

Otra vez silencio. Jack no estaba tan seguro si debía continuar con esto.

-Oye… ¿Te importaría abandonar un poco tu lectura y hablar conmigo?

Elsa volvió a mirar a su dirección, no sin antes soltar un bufido. La penetrante mirada que tenía congelaría a cualquiera, y a Jack se le puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Elsa secamente.

-Nada, solo quiero hablar.

-¿Y porque?

-Porque….-Jack no sabía exactamente que decir- la verdad me interesaría concerté.

Elsa hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Disculpa?...jamás he hablado contigo ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que de pronto te resulte interesante?

-No sé… quizás me guste lo que haces.

-¿A si?- Elsa entrelazo sus manos y apoyo su barbilla en ellas- ¿Qué hago además de leer?

Jack estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por "la bruja de las nieves".

-Si vas a decir una idiotez te sugiero cierres la boca.

Jack levanto las manos al aire, como signo de paz, y se decidió a hacer silencio. No iba a continuar con esto, era una chica caprichosa y al parecer la palabra "sociabilizar" no estaba en su lenguaje. No, no, no y no. No iba a seguir con esto.

Al mirar hacia delante se dio cuenta de que Hans le hacía seña. Él levanto una hoja con un mensaje que decía "_recuerda que harás todo lo que diga si pierdes". _Elsa no vio eso ya que había vuelto su atención al libro. El joven castaño refunfuño en voz baja. Pasar el resto del año escolar como esclavo de Hans no era muy alentador…y además quería Amanda.

Cuando termino la clase Elsa colgó su mochila en su hombro y salió del aula, no se esperó que Jack la estuviera siguiendo.

-Oye espera- Jack detuvo el andar de Elsa colocándose en medio del camino.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Hablar, solo eso.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, yo no quiero hablar y tampoco me interesa.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- cuestiono Jack con voz algo molesta, cosa que hizo que Elsa se enojara.

-Yo no lo tengo miedo a nada. Solo me gusta estar sola y si no es mucho pedir agradecería que te alejes de mí.

Elsa se hizo a un lado para continuar su camino. Jack solo ladeo la cabeza, iba a tener que pensar en otra cosa si quería que le hablara.

No muy lejos de él, estaba el capitán del equipo de futbol, mordiendo se el labio y negando con la cabeza, observando todo lo que había sucedido. Del lado de él estaba Amanda, con la espalda apoyada contra el casillero, que no paraba de reírse.

-¿Puedo dar una vuelta en mi nuevo coche?- pregunto entre risas.

Hans la miro con odio.

-Esto aún no ha terminada, nena…Estoy empezando a creer que solo hiciste la apuesta por mi auto.

-En parte sí y no. No mentiré, tu auto me interesa desde hace un tiempo y además enserio quiero que esa bruja quede en ridículo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, a esta altura ya le habría sacado su número de teléfono.

-Hans, Hans, Hans- dijo Amanda haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Las personas como tú jamás conseguirían el teléfono de personas como Elsa Storm. Ella sabe lo que eres y como eres, no tardaría en sospechar que algo estás tramando. En cambió personas como tu amigo Jack, que es un chico común, no muy popular y que jamás ha sido visto con una chica, no tardaría en decirle que sí…- rio levemente por esas cinco últimas palabras- Aunque creo que si sigue de ese modo con la única persona que saldrá será con la cocinera de la escuela.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo, nena.

* * *

Al final de clases Hans se encontró con Jack en el estacionamiento de la escuela. El castaño estaba a punto de subirse a su auto cuando su amigo lo detuvo.

-¿Y qué tal todo con la bruja?- pregunto Hans tratando de sonar gracioso.

Pero esto no hizo reír a Jack y mucho menos lo considero divertido.

-Ya basta, no creo que pueda seguir con esto.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste, a esa chica no le interesan las personas en general. Solo olvídalo, ganaste la apuesta.

No fue fácil para Jack decidirlo, lo estuvo meditando en toda la mañana. Intento acercarse a Elsa una vez más ese mismo día, en la hora del almuerzo, donde estaba sentada sola en una mesa, pero la chica se levantó y se fue al darse cuenta de su presencia. Probablemente para la próxima lo golpee con alguno de sus libros o bien le tire con gas pimienta. Esa chica era un misterio probablemente podría hacer cualquier cosa ¿Quién sabe si podía congelarlo?

Jack abrió la puerta de su auto para entrar pero Hans se lo volvió a cerrar.

-Escucha, Jack, está bien, puede que no sea sencillo pero no puedes rendirte así de fácil.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

_"Porque mi auto depende de ti, imbécil" _pensó el pelirrojo.

-Porque eres mi amigo- mintió-. Además, piénsalo, si sales con "_la bruja de las nieves"_ no cabe duda de que serás una leyenda y las otras chicas morirían por ti, entre ellas Amanda.

-Mmm…no lo sé.

-Vamos, Jack- Hans le dio un golpecito en la espalda-. Te daré un concejo, aunque ella te diga que no tienes que seguir insistiéndole, veras como de apoco se ira interesando en ti.

Jack lo medito unos segundos. En parte esto se había vuelto algo personal, sabía que Elsa no quería saber nada con él, por eso no podía darse por vencía hasta que al menos le haya sacado una sonrisa ¿Qué tenía esa chica contra los demás?... ¿Y cómo hizo la tal Beth para ser su amiga?... ¡Beth, por supuesto! Quizás ella seria de buena ayuda para acercarse a Elsa. También podría pedírselo a Anna o a Rapunzel pero considerando el hecho de que Kristoff y Eugene se llevaban mal con Hans dudaba mucho que alguna de ellas dos le diera algún tipo de ayuda. Sí, su única opción era Beth.

* * *

Anna recorrió toda la escuela en busca de su hermana. Le había dicho esa mañana que la esperara para salir con Kristoff y los demás pero, como era de costumbre, Elsa despareció. A veces le daba ganas de poner un chip rastreador para saber a dónde se metia.

Anna vio a Beth saliendo del baño y entonces corrió a ella con la esperanza de que le dijera donde estaba Elsa.

-Eh, Beth- la llamo la pecosa levantando la mano.

La chica castaña con trenza se giró para ver quien le hablaba.

-Hola Anna-saludo.

Anna se paró y trato de recuperar el aliento.

-Hola ¿has visto a Elsa?

-Mmm no, no la he visto en todo el día. Iba a juntarme con ella en la hora del almuerzo pero un chico me desafío a un duelo de monstruo y no pude decir que no.

Anna salto un pesado suspiro. Si no estaba con Beth, ni en la biblioteca, eso quería decir que había regresado a casa ignorando su petición.

-Anna- hablo la chica mayor al notar su estado-, ya la conoces.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero verla sola. Quiero que se abra a más personas así como lo hizo contigo.

-Te entiendo pero ella tampoco quiere ser una carga para ti.

-Ella no es una carga para mí- hablo Anna enojada.

Sabía que no tenía que reaccionar de esa manera, pero Elsa no era una carga para ella, aunque fuera su hermana mayor, la consideraba una amiga y le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasaba. Anna deseaba tanto que la gente se diera cuenta de la bondad que tenía a pesar de ser tan seria. Desde el fondo del alma agradecía que Beth fuera su amiga.

-Tengo que irme ahora, lamento si me enoje- comento Anna.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.

**_Bien muchachos hare una pausa por aquí. Lamento si me demoro, es que han surgido bastantes imprevisto. No abandonare la historia, solo les pido algo de paciencia. _**

**_Aprovecho para ofrecer mi historia "Un ser oscuro" para el que le interese. También es de Frozen :) _**

**_¿Qué les pareció el segundo cap? _**

**_katherinaelsa1864, Mixer1927, kyojin, Nastinka y Angeles02. Les estoy muy agradecidas por sus comentario, creí que no iba a ser la gran cosas esta historia pero veo que las estoy entreteniendo y eso me gusta :). Muchos saludos. _**

**_ZhiZu-2:_****_ Muchas gracias por comentar y la verdad me alegra que la historia te resulte interesante jej. Saludos. _**

**_LovingJelsa:_****_ Sé que es difícil de creer y más considerando como es la actitud de Elsa en el fic, pero más adelante sabrás lo que ocurrió entre ella y Amanda._**

**_marina04:_****_ jajaj me reí mucho con tu comentario XD. Gracias por seguir el fic, me alegra que te guste. _**

**_Jelsanatica:_****_ La verdad, me diste una idea *3*. Merida aparecerá, lo prometo. _**


End file.
